Golden Elixir
The Golden Elixir is a much more powerful and rarer version of the Elixir but functions very differently as the elixir. It enchants the different properties of a brawler which is very powerful that breaks the game if its inplemented. Different upgrades will costs more golden elixir depending how much stronger it is. After the december update, this page will be renamed to Golden Tokens. Obtaining I admit, its so goddamned hard to obtain this rare resources, but you can easily get tons with lots of real money, oh shit! You can get golden elixir by purchasing it directly for 9,000 gold or 1,000 gems. You can purchase a golden elixir for 45 regular elixir which is a lot. The one more way to get it is by brawl boxes which is AHHHH rare! A single golden elixir is a mythic rare and 2 golden elixir is in a legend pool. Brawler Upgrades You cand directly upgrade Brawlers' Certain machenics to improve them by their attack, health(resistance), super, special. You can use more than one golden elixir upgrades at a time. 1 golden elixir *Elite Barbarian and Elite Archer, Stronger rage bottle (super): makes him damage increase +20% of the damage increase, heal 36%, and moves 0.3 tiles faster. *Bandit, TNT Bomb in her vagina (special): She can place a TNT bomb inside of her vagina so that when she dies, she explodes the TNT bomb that does damage to enemies that are close to her. lol. *Ice Wizard, Sharper shards (attack): He can damage up to 3 enemies at once when they line up in a straight line. Increase his penetration to 3. *Ice Wizard, Colder shards (attack): His ice magic became stronger! He makes his enemies even slower. Increases the slow effect to 45% slow. *Ice Wizard, Explosive shards (attack): His shards will explode when reaches the range limit or upon hitting on something. When it explodes, it explodes in a 1 tiles radius that gives him a better effective range. Enemies caught by the explosion will also take damage and slown down (but the explosion damage is half of the direct hit damage) (enemies only either takes direct hit damage or explosion damage) (The a single shard can explode 2-3 times as it has multiple pierce which means it will explode each time when it make contact with a brawler). *Spike, Powerful explosions (attack): Explosion slightly larger and needles explodes from 6 to 7. *Piper, Punchier bullets (attack): Her range increased by 1 (11.5), so her max damage is slightly higher. *Bull, Bashing (attack/special): when he is very near to an enemy brawler, he will push an enemy brawler away form him with his elbow by 1 tiles and 40 damage to them. *Ricochet, Focused Firing (attack and super): Makes his bullets spread reduced (or removed) and his firing is now more focused so it allows the bullets to travels 0.5 tiles further. Because that only lesser spread is not enough for 1 golden elixir so i added slight range increase because the focused firing also makes sense for the range increase. *Spike, Painful Cactus (attack): His main attack explosion or needles will slow down opponents for 0.5 or 1 seconds. *Royal Giant, Denser Cannonball; Cannonball Knockback (attack): makes his main attack cannonball knocks and stuns enemies who hit by the cannonball, it has same power knockback as the bos super. *Bomber, More calcium (health): we fund his skeleton with some calcium, increase his health to 800. *Golem, Spiked fists (attack): his punch base damage becomes 300. *Long Range Shotgunner, More pellets (attack): Shoots 6 pellets instead of 5, and cone angle +20% so that damage is consistent from same distance except point blank, gives better crowd control ability. *Fanner, The blow power of the attack increases, blowing opponents further away, and also slightly increases the tremble duration. *Dark Princess, Sturdier mask: (special): Her mask is made with stronger material, not sure what spefically its made of. Increase the mask base hitpoints to 600. *Gorgon, More COBRAS (attack): Her main attack makes 8 (from 6) snakes bites within the same angle. *Super Monkey, Super range (attack range): Increase darts attack range by 2. *Super Monkey, Epic range (attack range): Increase darts attack range by 2 more. *Prince, Dark prince shield (Special): He now equips the dark prince's shield that will takes some damage for him before wearing out (acts exactly like the shield in clash royale), the shield automatically spawns during start of the battle and when respawning. Like the Dark Princess, he can also "summons" another shield after his old shield got worn out by using 3 of his ammo spaces or by using some of his super juice. The shield does not regain health overtime. The shield health starts at 400 hitpoints and can be upgraded by upgrading the special. *Bo, invisible super casting (batter naming can be done) (super): When he uses his super, his mines shoot animation will not be shown to the opponents (this physics does not make sense) so that they will not know which direction he shoots his mines at and the mines will not be visible at the first place when being placed to the opponents (will be shown when triggers). The reason it costs 1 golden elixir is because opponents can still know if he used his super with the red/yellow circle disappears and the mines are visible when triggered. *Piper, Horrid (attack and movement speed): She gets more anxious when she has no more ammo or when someone gets close to her, so her reload speed is 25% faster when no ammo left and moves at 750 speed when a opponent brawler gets close to her. *Ice Golem, Frostier Nova (special): His death effect becomes stronger, slow duration becomes 4 seconds, death radius becomes 3 tiles, base damage becomes 120, and slow effect is stronger by 40% (movement speed reduced by 40% compared to the default slow speed and reload becomes 70% slower from 50% slower). *Magic Archer, Minty Arrows (attack): When his main attack arrows hits a teammate, that brawler will starts healing immediately (regains 13% of hitpoints upon getting hit and the healing continues). *Ninja Monkey, Ninja Discipline (attack): Increase his both main attack range by 2 tiles and reduces reload time to 0.6 seconds. *Ninja Monkey, Sharp Shurikens (attack): His shurikens is shaper, it can pierce through 4 enemies rather than 2, and increase shurikens speed by 200 because there are lesser air friction stopping it. *Fanner, Stronger swings (attack): The blow power of the attack increases, blowing opponents further away, and also slightly increases the tremble duration. *Battle Machine, Stronger Impact (attack + super mode): His hammer hits the floor harder which makes the impact to become stronger, the shock wave how knockbacks non heavy opponents by 1 tiles and for 0.2 seconds. This upgrade does not increase damage however since it only affect the impact strength itself. *Grand Warden, Brighter laser (attack): His main attack laser is higher in luminosity and it can blind opponents devices screen (when they got hit) with the full white screen for 0.5 seconds, only blinds screen and they can do everything else, this upgrades is a distraction to the opponents (not sure if this will work against bots). *Grand Warden, Bigger aura (special and super): His life aura is 1 tile bigger in radius. *Princess Who, Slow effect (special): All enemy brawlers will have their everything speed becomes 85% as fast as normal when princess who is present in battle (dead or alive unless dead in showdown) (effect does not stacks). Game timer and crystal drop speed/ball speed remains the same even if both teams has princess who with this upgrade. *Bomber, Propulsion (attack): The explosion of bomb emits a force that also knockback brawlers, knockback power is same as shelly super without stun. *8-BIT, critical hit (attack): the random 2 of 6 bullets order will be red instead of blue which does double damage than normal (damage equivalent to 8 lasers). 2 golden elixir *Minigunner, Improved minigun (attack): His attack ammo will continue to reload when he his firing his minigun. *Military Sniper, Body building (Health): he is a fit and strong man but he will train himself even more to become more muscular to survive more hits. Increase his base health to 1200. *Sparky, Improved engine (attack and movement speed): she can move faster (to 650) and also charges faster (3.5 seconds) and continues dealing same damage per strike. *Ricochet, Bouncier bullets (attack and super): the bullets will bounce 2 times instead of 1 times. *Brock, Homing rocket: (attack and super): his regular attack will slightly curve towards to an opponent if it spots an opponent and the super will slightly travel nearer to the opponent. *Bomber, Bigger bombs (attack): his bomb is bigger in size, so it does more damage and bigger explosion. *Bomber, Frag bombs (attack): When his bomb explodes, the outer bomb parts will shoot out small pieces that splits into 8 different directions (not random or random i donno) that travels 3.75 tiles and does 40 base damage (depends of the main attack upgrade levels). *Executioner, IMPENETRABLE axe (attack): His axe will not be disrupted anymore, will destroy walls including edges walls (which opens mysterious areas to explore), and always able to make it back to him which of course giving more damaging oppotunities. But sadly does not increase the axe attack. *Suplex Wrestler, More muscles (attack, health and super): Makes attack and super +20% damage, health increase to 1500. *Super Monkey, Laser Vision (attack): Shoots a pair of laser but fires slightly slower and lesser. Each laser does 40 damage. *Super Monkey, More bananas (health): increases his base health to 1700. *Magic Archer, Piercing Fragments (star power): Those fragments has processed more of its parent's power and now has the ability to also pierce brawlers (does not go through walls unlike its parent). *Fat Ricochet, Super bouncy (attack and super) (based on ricochet's star power): When the bullets makes a bounce it will glow (visual to indicate) and deals +20 damage (main) or +60 damage (super), activated by either enemies or walls. This is not a star power, its a Golden Elixir upgrade. *Princess Pow, Axe throw (attack): This upgrade adds an option to allow her to throws her axe in a boomerang manner like the Executioner, the axe is smaller and faster and further (8 tiles) compared to his, the axe throwing damage is 40% as much as the melee slash. This allows her to be also played as ranged brawler. 3 golden elixir *Bandit, Spiked bat (attack): It makes the bat deadlier because its sharper! Increases her damage on both regular attack and dash attack by 50%. wow a lot, motherfucker ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Poco, Double Purpose (attack and super): His regular attack heals friendly based on the attack level and his super hurts enemies based on the super level. This was true during the brawl stars youtubers tournament when his attack was 120 and also heals teammates. *Dynamike, Grilled Bombs (attack and super): his short fused and big barrel of boom will explode right after it lands! like barley and its based on the grill pineapples in the BTD5. *Golem, Amour (health): He wears a full body metal amour. Health +50%. *Dark Princess, Double exploding arrows (attack): she shoots two arrows at a time and the arrow spacing is same as dynamikes bombs spacing (a bit further spacing when attacks travels further). When someone got hit by the two explosions at the same time, the knockback is twice as powerful. *Super Monkey, Plasma Vision (attack): Shoots plasma balls but fires slightly slower and lesser compared to laser, has 3 pierce. Each plasma does 160 damage. (must upgade laser vision first) *Total Disintegrating (attack): The laser attacks has the ability to tear down all incoming attacks. *Ninja Monkey, Seeking Shuriken (attack): This upgrades makes his shurikens seek out to reach his opponents automatically, the homing effect is very strong. *Ninja Monkey, Double Shot (attack): Each attacks makes him throws 2 shurikens at a time. *Ninja Monkey, Distraction (attack): Opponents struck by his shurikens will be distracted and move the wrong way temporarily, causing them to move the opposite direction as their joystick or tap commands for 2 seconds, this works same as Minotaur' Super. *Bowler, Boomerang Boulders (attack): Who would thought that the boulders can make its way back to the bowler? With this upgrade this is real! When the boulder reaches the range limit, it will bounce or roll back to the bowler's current position! *P.E.K.K.A., Super P.E.K.K.A. (special): based on the super pekka ability from builder hall. When she dies she will grows for 1.5 seconds similar to in coc builder base and its animation and then she violently explodes in a 5 tiles radius for 1000 damage. Costs 3 golden elixir (or 2 golden elixir for 600 or 700 damage). *Princess Pow, Poisoned Axe (attack): Her axe has the poison content in it and the slash will poison opponents, like crows poison. Opponents hit by the axe will get poisoned for 4 ticks after the initial damage with 1 seconds interval duration and the base tick damage is 40 (total damage becomes 560). The reason this poison does more than crows poison is that the axe creates a bigger wound than the blades does so it allows more poison to enter at the same time. *Princess Pow, Knight amour (defense): Wearing an amour makes her takes 40% less damage from all attacks, stacks multiplicatively with her enchantment ability. Remember that damage reduction makes effective healing stronger. 4 golden elixir *El Primo, Double hitpoints (health): Health multiplier to 2.0! *P.E.K.K.A., Double Sword (attack): double her main attack damage because its 2 swords (the attack animation changed to similar to the level 4-6 pekka coc attack animation. *Military Sniper, Ricochet bullets (attack): his bullets can bounce with this upgrade, which means its too hard to avoid, his bullets will bounce at the sniper gun speed and will continue to bounce off walls too quickly until it hits an enemy or the bullets loses energy due to air friction which will take few minute for this shit to happen. *Sally, Simultaneous firing (attack): Even more op, she fires her both pistol at the same time, shoots 2 rip bullets at a time, the spacing is same as colts, nothing else is affected aaaaaaah. *Magic Archer, 'Commercial View' (attack): Like how the arrow travels that is shown in the official commercial, the arrows could make one full turn on the earth and hits his target. So in the game his arrow has the range of 1 rounds of earth, it will flies outside the battlefield and will takes 10 seconds (i know its actually longer but for the sake of the game) to travel the rest of the round before coming back then it flies towards the magic archer before he catches it (does not gains ammo since he reloads by carrying it and to aim and not the amount of those ammo itself) So this means that this upgrade effectively make the arrow has unlimited range and could hits opponents behind him after it traveled the earth once before he catches it. *Bi bayonet, Bi bi bayonet (attack): Each hands holds 2 bayonets! Thus total of 4 bayonets and effectively doubling the attacks. *Princess Pow, Dash attack (attack): This upgrade allows her to dash like mortis which gives her mobility while also dealing damage, the dash distance and width is same as mortis (attack becomes straight line no more wide cone). 5 golden elixir *Crow, Infused Knife (attack and super): his knife is as toxic as the poison clouds in the showdown, his knifes contains the green poison cloud toxic instead of the regular knife poison. Each poison damage will do the base 250 damage (higher damage if upgraded) instead of 16 base, the infused knife is based on the poison cloud in showdown. His knife hit is still 80 damage. This is the strongest golden elixir upgrade known. (Used to be) *Super Monkey, Sun god (attack): Shoots sun beams of 3 that fires faster than darts and more fires. It is a narrow cone shape attack and can destroy walls obstacles bushes. Each beam does 200 damage and has 15 pierce (AHHH). (must upgrade to plasma vision first) *Ninja Monkey, Bloonjitsu (attack): Each attacks makes him throws 5 shurikens at a time (must upgrade the Double Shot upgrades first). *Crow, True poison (attack and super): The poison will not only lasts for only 4 seconds which is too short, the poison will lasts until the brawler dies (based on the actual poison duration), NOTHING STOPS IT unless god stops it. Items purchased with golden elixir These items are like brawlers upgrades, but can be used on any brawler when brawling and you can chose which item(s) to use or not to use. It will has an aesthetic changes on what items you owned and the brawlers you are using. 1 golden elixir *Winged shoes, It makes you moves slightly faster; increase movement speed by 100. *Joystick, makes you much easier to use joystick and removes all joystick related bugs, but at the cost penals you by making tap mode harder in a way (the penal is pretty much useless because it will not be worn when playing tap to move lol). *Corset, makes your brawler feels more cushioner but only female brawlers can wear, decrease damage taken by 10% and reload 15% faster and attack delay becomes 0.0 seconds in multiplayer mode (like to single player mode) *Spike coating, made with cactus (spike's) skin (like made with leather), when enemies touches you, they will take some damage (50) and some more every seconds later when he/she is still touching you. *Magnet, makes collecting objects easier. The magnet allows you to collect powerups/star/crystals from slightly further away. *Bigger Caliber, increase ammo count by 1, all brawlers has 3 ammos. Can be brought up to 2 times which makes 5 ammo as limit upgrade. *Cigarette, it is a good source of nicotine. No matter how weak your connection is, you will experience ABSOLUTELY no lag in battles, lag free guaranteed. *Monocle, The brawler who wears this will looks cooler and the sight range of the width and height is increased by 1 tiles (radius context not diameter). Its like the screen is slightly zoomed out so you can see more of the events are going on. *Wild Heal: It allows brawlers who can heal to heal minions, like poco and pam can heal turrets and bears. *Vampire attacks: Every attacks you lands on opponents, you will regain 20% of the damage value to your health. *Candy bar: Super charges 35% faster, delicious... *Padlock (1 time usage and non battle related, you will keep it until its used): This item allows you to ban any player account you like to in the game for 3 days. The ban message on the target device screen would state that he/she is banned for no reason lol. *Asthma inhalers: When you are within a short range brawlers range, your movement speed is increased by 150, and increase your damage by 20% because the inhaler helps you to punch harder. The inhaler allows you to out run attacks like el primo or mortis when you are in their attack range, only works if your in their attack range. The range is 5 tiles, which means you will run sightly faster when you are within 5 tiles from the opponents. *Concealer: Conceals your teams stars amount to the opponents view (although its countered by memory but they will spend too much ram so not worth for them) in bounty, conceals your powerup count in showdown, and conceals your team members individual crystal counts in smash and grab, dont have for heist because concealing safe does not make sense, and conceals the ball location indicator to the opponents in brawl ball. 1 golden elixir for each gamemode or 3 for all 4 modes. *???: Hitting the safe or power up boxes etc. will also charges up the super. *Cardboard shield: Makes your brawler matchmaking not to match with opponents who are in the room of 2 or 3, if you are in a room and you or any of your roommates has (purchased) the cardboard shield then it works like normal too. *Energy Recyclers (Smash Land upgrade): If your brawler uses his/her super but misses and did nothing, the super energy will become 50% of charged. *Plunder Thunder (Smash Land upgrade): Exp earnt is 1.5× as much and the cap is scaled too, essentially earns more xp. Warning: no in battle effects. *Lucky Fix (Smash Land upgrade): When each wall is broken, there are 30% of chance that it will drop a heart which will heals 50% of the health who touches it, press the heart to collect, also benefits friendlies and only visible to friendlies (only equipped are affected and separately if more than one owns this upgrades), and the heart texture is the same as in smash land. *Captain's Bounce (Smash Land upgrade): After using the super, next attack deals 20% more damage, next one after that deals 30% more damage, and next one after the second one deals 40% more damage (after using the super, next 3 attacks does more damage). *Galaxy Defender (Smash Land upgrade): Increases hitpoints by 10%. *Mega Flex (Smash Land upgrade): Super damage does 20% more attack. *Combo Cruncher (Smash Land upgrade): When the battle starts and every respawns, the super value is increased by 30%. *Adventurer's Snap (Smash Land upgrade): Every 5th attack does double damage, supers are included in the order (and indicates when the dd attack comes in order) *Smack Attack (Smash Land upgrade): Increases damage dealt by 10%. *Bubble Armor (Smash Land upgrade): Bubble will appears on the brawler during after the invincible shield duration (during battle start and respawns) is over and it has the hitpoints of 50% of that brawler, bubble does not regen. 2 golden elixir *X-ray glass, It allows you to see enemies in the bushes, locations of all brawlers, and see everyones ammo count of all brawlers and see all brawlers super charged value. *Lolipop, The lower the brawlers ammos has left remaining, the faster they reload. 0 ammo left reloads 100% faster, 1 ammo reloads 50% faster, 2 ammo left reloads 25% faster. Its not hard based on per ammo but its reloads slower as closer to full ammo. *Berserking bottle, increase attack by 50% when yellow health and 100% in red health. *Green berserking bottle, reduce damage taken by 45% when in yellow health and 66% less damage taken when in red health. *Sneaky cloooooooooak, makes opponents unable to see health value and the super cicle. *Portable elixir, its portable, so in every battle "equipping" this will make your brawler +1 level on attack health super (special if applicable), looks powerful and it is powerful upgrade to consider. *'Surgically implanted explosive device', damage upon death................ Damage value depends on the brawler. *Multi-minions (necklace but not confirmed), with this upgrades, jessie or nita or pam can stacks their bears or turrets, this happens during the brawl stars youtuber tournament. Anyone with minions spawned by super or special ability can use this item. *Vampire attacks V2: Every attacks you lands on opponents, you will regain 50% of the damage value to your health. *Super Stacker: You can stack super juice which will not stop charging when you deal damage when your super is full, typically super juice is ready and stops charging at 1 rounds, with this upgrade you can charge for 2 rounds instead so you can use super 2 time stright when you charged up 2 rounds, 1 rounds indicated by the number and the another line to show the charge progress towards the seconds super. Spend one more golden elixir to store up to 3 rounds of supers, the cap is 3 rounds. *Healing pen: You can use it anytime to fully resotre your hitpoints once every life or every 1 minutes. *Portable charger: Your brawler can charge up the super by holding the super button at 10% per seconds (10 seconds to fully charge), and charging frameskip is once per frame. Must stop moving to charge and attacking while holding will not charge super itself for the duration of the attack. *Robber's Hood (Smash Land upgrade): Increases coins/keys earnt and earn cap by 1/3 (33.3%), rounded off. *Bubble Armor (Smash Land upgrade): Bubble will appears on the brawler during after the invincible shield duration (during battle start and respawns) is over and it has the hitpoints of 50% of that brawler, bubble does not regen. 3 golden elixir *Ghostly attacks, It makes your attacks can pass through walls and others, useless for lobbers (unless the lobbing attacks can damage opponents in a line sight attack which explodes while flying if it touches enemies reguardless of height, know what i mean or i fuck u up). Enemies also cannot see all friendly attacks (useful for lobbers) *Lacerator, your attack will causes enemies to heal 5 seconds later when they starts to heal! hahahahahahah! *Curse Bottle (1 time usage and non battle related, you will keep it until its used): on the person you have choosen his/her next 100 boxes will be only common items. That person will not know who cause it, and the curse had happens on him/her until that person noticed that he/she opens boxes and receives excessive common items. funny for sure. *Minimap, You can view the minimap anytime by looking at it (maybe at top left), you can see the live location of all types of objects including brawlers in the minimap (indicated by a small dot and maybe the colour of the dot indicates which one is that brawler is) and stars/gems/elixir ball etc. (game objective items) and obstacles etc. (different types of objects will be in different colour like smash and grab floor is purple colour and the minimap will show the floor colour as purple for example), this will severely help you since it let you know where the enemy is when you cant see them on the normal brawl area, cost 4 golden elixir instead of also reveal enemies location inside the bushes. 4 golden elixir *El Rey, summons an el primo with el rey skin with the stats same as maxed el primo, exactly same as the princess's super royal spirit, he will charge at the enemies. Can be used once and every one more at every 1 minutes. *Hyper repeater (NOT DAMAGE DOUBLER), attacks twice as much and twice as fast, for example an el primo with this upgrade will fires off 8 fists at the same duration of him firing off 4 fists without this upgrades. Or shelly firing off twice as many shells... AHHHHH! *Vampire attacks V3: Every attacks you lands on opponents, you will regain 100% of the damage value to your health. 5 golden elixir *Vampire attacks V4: Every attacks you lands on opponents, you will regain 100% of the damage value to your health, and 50% if your health is full or above full (no health cap limit). *God's Shield: You will take 90% reduced damage from all attacks. *Satan's Fork: You carries the satan fork, when enemies gets close to you you automatically "poke" them with that fork for 1000 damage (Satan's base main attack value) and uses 1 ammo spaces (if you dont have ammo left you will not auto attack until you have an ammo again). The fork is a melee attack and can hits multiple opponents like el primo's punches. It is smaller fork than the fork that the satan holds but its an exact same fork just the size. Conclusion *I have already have 300+ elixir and they are sitting there because elixir is cheap as fuck, how i wish i could convert my elixir to something else like the golden elixir. **Post december 7 2017 update: I have already have all brawlers at max power and the tokens are sitting there because the tokens are cheap as fuck, how i wish i cold convert my tokens to something else like the golden elixir/token. Category:Items Category:Unrealistic Conception Category:Original Concepts Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Smash Land Brawlers Category:Game Features